


Grasso, sudore e Andalusia

by ladymacbeth77



Category: The Persuaders
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I due miliardari si trovano in Andalusia quando un guasto al motore e il caldo torrido li portano a una piacevole deviazione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grasso, sudore e Andalusia

Brett era fottuto.  
Forse quello era un termine un po' forte, ma non ce n'erano altri per descrivere la situazione in cui si trovava.  
Era finito.  
Distrutto.  
Morto.  
Fottuto.  
Lo aveva capito subito che quell'americano sarebbe stata una fonte inesauribile di guai, quello che non si immaginava nemmeno lontanamente era che quei guai sarebbero stati molto, molto piacevoli.  
Decisamente fottuto.  
Il nobile inghiottì la saliva mentre osservava Danny chino sul cofano dell'auto, impegnato nel tentativo di farla ripartire. La Ferrari del petroliere aveva ben visto di lasciarli in panne nel mezzo della campagna spagnola e – diciamocelo – il caldo andaluso non aiutava a pensare con coerenza. Specialmente se Danny decideva di operare senza maglia, con una semplice canottiera bianca a coprire in parte i suoi muscoli.  
Da quando quel nanetto delle colonie aveva dei muscoli? E perché compiere il crimine di coprirli?  
Brett sentì il sudore correre come un fiume in piena lungo la sua schiena e si portò la borraccia alle labbra secche. Ma neanche tutta l'acqua del mondo sarebbe bastata a spegnere l'arsura che il conte sentiva davanti a quella vista mirabile, più seducente di un'auto da corsa.  
Danny si tirò su con un gemito strozzato, facendo scrocchiare la schiena. Così l'inglese poté vedere con precisione ogni dettaglio di quel corpo sudato e... sporco. Alla vista delle macchie di grasso che coprivano le braccia e la canottiera dell'americano, Brett si sentì le gambe molli mentre qualcos'altro in basso diventava sempre più duro.  
Era fottuto... e avrebbe voluto esserlo in tutti i sensi.  
“Milord, stai per avere un colpo apoplettico?”  
Brett si riscosse e fissò lo sguardo su quel tappo sogghignante. Già era imbarazzante che Danny lo eccitasse in quel modo, se per di più l'americano – ben conscio dell'effetto che gli faceva – ci giocava sopra, tanto valeva scomparire all'istante dalla faccia della terra.  
“Il caldo...” mormorò il nobile, indicando il cielo. “Se non ti sbrighi a far ripartire l'auto, morirò per un'insolazione.”  
“Per forza, sei vestito come una guardia del Cremlino!” esclamò Danny, pulendosi le mani con uno straccio. “Coraggio, Brett, spogliati. Siamo solo noi due e le cicale.”  
Il fatto che quel plebeo da due soldi lo invitasse a denudarsi – lui, un Pari del Regno! – in mezzo alla campagna spagnola, dove chiunque poteva vederli (anche se le probabilità che qualche altro pazzo se ne andasse in giro sotto il solleone erano alquanto basse), era sconvolgente. E lo era ancora di più il fatto che Brett obbedisse, senza battere ciglio.  
Oh, Brett... sei proprio fottuto.  
Danny tornò a chinarsi sul motore, senza però staccare un occhio dall'amico che si toglieva la giacca firmata e la camicia di pura seta e le ripiegava con cura, prima di metterle sul sedile posteriore. Brett rimase un attimo fermo, pensieroso, poi decise di lasciarsi andare e sfilò anche il resto, rimanendo con i soli boxer addosso.  
L'americano alzò le sopracciglia più che poté prima di sogghignare malizioso: Milord era in vena di zozzerie, a quanto sembrava dall'erezione imponente che tendeva il tessuto dell'intimo come una tenda canadese. Ovviamente lui non era da meno e non ci pensò due volte ad accontentare Sua Signoria.  
“Breeeeett!” lo chiamò, sbattendo gli occhioni. “Puoi venire qui, per favore? Devo farti vedere una cosa...”  
L'inglese roteò gli occhi al cielo, chiedendosi per l'ennesima volta quando Danny avesse deciso di scambiare il suo cervello per qualcos'altro, magari una bicicletta (perché di più non valeva di certo). Non c'era bisogno di fare tante moine: doveva solo prenderlo, sbatterlo sulla macchina e scoparlo come un animale. Stava aspettando un invito su carta intestata, per caso? Ma l'americano amava giocare e Brett cedette, come sempre.  
Così dannatamente fottuto.  
“Cosa devi farmi vedere, Daniel?” recitò, avvicinandosi a lui e sporgendosi sul cofano dell'auto. Conosceva perfettamente – da bravo pilota – ogni singolo pezzo della macchina, ma non voleva certo rovinare la scenetta che Danny stava mettendo su per lui. Era sempre più convinto che l'americano avesse visto troppi film porno nella sua vita.  
“Oh, c'è un piccolo problema... che solo tu puoi aiutarmi a risolvere...” mormorò il petroliere, mettendosi dietro di lui, come da copione, e appoggiandosi contro la sua schiena, l'erezione perfettamente accoccolata tra le sue natiche.  
“Oh, lo sento! Oh, com'è duro!” esclamò Brett con la voce in falsetto, fingendosi una consumata pornostar.  
Danny sbuffò spazientito. “Non è il momento di scherzare, Milord!”  
“Andiamo, Daniel. Come puoi restare serio mentre metti in scena _L'autostoppista ninfomane_?”  
“Ah, lo conosci anche tu? È un cult nel suo genere. Nella scena col cane mi sono anche commosso.”  
“Danny! Non voglio sapere! Sei un animale!” strillò Brett scandalizzato.  
“No, lui era un animale. Era un cane, no?” ridacchiò Danny, posando le mani sui fianchi del compagno e lasciando calare i boxer fino alle ginocchia.  
Ogni altra discussione cinematografica passò in secondo piano. Brett socchiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò a quelle dita che ormai conoscevano alla perfezione il suo corpo, che sapevano quali punti toccare. Le sentì scendere lungo le sue natiche, lasciando scie untuose sulla sua pelle liscia, curata dai migliori estetisti d'Europa. Mugolò di disappunto quando si allontanarono da lui e mugolò ancora, ma di piacere, quando ritornarono a prenderne possesso. Poteva sentire la consistenza del grasso che le ricopriva mentre entravano dentro di lui, per prepararlo.  
Oh, così divinamente fottuto!  
Danny fece ruotare le dita, toccando quel fascio di nervi che fecero urlare Brett; era una fortuna che non ci fosse nessuno nell'arco di miglia, altrimenti in breve tempo sarebbero stati circondati dalla polizia andalusa al completo. Si chinò in avanti a baciargli una spalla mentre continuava ad ungere l'apertura del suo amico, facilitando così l'ingresso del suo sesso. Quando entrambi erano ormai al limite, l'americano le sfilò, sostituendole subito con la sua erezione, accolta dal nobile con un mugolio eccitato.  
Poi quelle dita agili ripresero lo studio del corpo di Brett, salendo lungo l'addome fino al petto, ai capezzoli del nobile che vennero stretti in una morsa mentre le spinte possenti dell'americano costringevano l'inglese a chinarsi sempre più in avanti. Brett sentiva l'odore della benzina e del grasso che ormai ricopriva il suo corpo.  
“D-Danny...” gemette, cercando la mano del suo amante con la propria e guidandola verso la sua erezione che aspettava impaziente di essere soddisfatta. Entrambe si chiusero intorno ad essa e si mossero in contemporanea mentre le spinte si facevano sempre più forti e disordinate.  
L'orgasmo stava ormai raggiungendo il punto di non ritorno e in effetti Brett non aveva nessuna intenzione di tornare indietro. Si stava così bene lì, tra le braccia di Danny, col fiato di Danny sulla pelle sudata, con le mani sporche di Danny sul proprio membro, col cazzo di Danny che si muoveva dentro di lui.  
“S-sono f-fottuto...” balbettò Brett, ad un passo dall'apice.  
Danny sorrise e mordicchiò la spalla del suo compagno. “Geniale, Watson...” sussurrò prima che le parole venissero meno e che il poco fiato che gli restava venisse usato per urlare il proprio piacere.  
Brett lo seguì a ruota, tenendosi stretto con le mani al bordo della macchina. Tutto voleva meno che spaccarsi la sua adorabile dentatura contro il motore della Ferrari.  
Lasciò che l'americano uscisse da lui per poi voltarsi a guardarlo negli occhi. “Avanti, Sherlock. Vedi di far partire quest'auto. Voglio andarmene da qui.”  
“Ai vostri ordini, Altezza Reale!” sogghignò Danny, tornando a chinarsi sul cofano. Gli bastarono pochi tocchi in qua e là e la macchina fu a posto. “Visto che velocità, eh?”  
Brett aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia, pensieroso; Danny era stato veloce, sì... forse un po' troppo veloce per uno che era stato fermo davanti al motore per un'ora senza cavare un ragno dal buco.  
“Daniel, per caso ha fatto finta di far fermare l'auto in modo da potermi... possedere qui, sul cofano?” chiese il nobile, ben sapendo che era una domanda retorica. Adesso sì che si spiegava la ritrosia del compagno nel farsi aiutare con le riparazioni al grido di “Mia l'auto, miei l'onere e l'onore”.  
Per tutta risposta, Danny ridacchiò. “Per forza, tu non volevi farmi mettere in scena _L'autostoppista ninfomane_! Cosa non mi tocca fare per dare un po' di pepe al nostro rapporto!” esclamò, rivestendosi.  
“Te lo do io il pepe... e anche il sale!” sibilò Brett, facendosi vicino con aria minacciosa, ma l'americano lo fermò con una mano alzata.  
“Ne parliamo dopo, ok? Voglio tornare in albergo al più presto, stasera al cinema danno _La pastorella vogliosa_. Ti piacciono le capre, vero?” chiese, facendogli l'occhiolino.  
E mentre Brett si rivestiva – sporcando di grasso la seta della sua preziosa camicia – si trovò a pensare a come doveva essere fare sesso sulla paglia di un fienile.  
Era irrimediabilmente fottuto.


End file.
